


Bringing Him Home

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Adventures in Oklahoma [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Adventures in Okalahoma, Ellick., F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: After a tough case, the MRCT team at NCIS was ordered for a week off. Ellie runs homes and brings her boyfriend to meet her family for the first time.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Adventures in Oklahoma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631539
Kudos: 53





	1. Mama's Embrace makes everything right

Bringing him home

The MRCT team at NCIS had a horrible month. A case that leads to Ellie Bishop being kidnapped and tortured because of her time in Afganistan. Right before she was taken, she watched as the bad guy shoot Nick Torres in the stomach. Ellie was convinced that Nick had died. So When Gibbs and the team rescued Ellie. Nick untied her, and Ellie collapsed into his safe arms.

Director Vance ordered everyone on vacation for a week as He slogged through the reports with the Legal Aid employee Dave trying to make sense of the case and make sure everyone was at the top of the game.

McGee flew to Paris for the week to Visit Tony and Ziva.

Gibbs visited Dwayne Pride in new Orleans.

Kasie and Palmer flew to England to visit Ducky.

That left Ellie and Nick, and Ellie decided that this would be a good time as any to introduce her boyfriend to her family. Nick slept most of the drive down to Oklahoma, still recovering from the gunshot wound. Ellie felt the fear from her ordeal hovering like a hurricane threatening to tear her apart, however driving down the familiar road kept the fear away. 

At one point, Nick switched with driving as it was around 2 when they finally pulled into the Bishop’s family home driveway. Nick put the car in the park and looked at the beautiful farmhouse. Ellie immediately jumped out of the car and flew into her mother’s waiting arms. “We aren’t in Kansas anymore.”

Ellie didn’t mean to abandon Nick in the car, however, as soon as her mom opened the front door to welcome them. She needed to be hugged by her mom. 

Baraba Bishop knew something was wrong as Ellie called and said she was coming home for a week. As Ellie jumped out of the car. Barbara was reminded of her daughter running home every day after being bullied. SHe would save face until she was in the door and her arms around her mother. Usually, her sunny disposition would return safely in the confines of her home. 

“There’s my beautiful daughter!! We were very excited to have you home for a week. Are you okay, Sugar B?” Barbara asked as Ellie hugged her mom. 

“It was a tough case. One of the worst. We were given a week off. I knew I had to come home. I brought Nick. Be Nice, Mama!” Ellie smiled, feeling like Hurricane would be staved off for another week.

Nick stood by the car, watching the scene. 

Ellie circled back to the car and grabbed his hand, and lead Nick to introduce him to her mother. 

“Mama, this is my boyfriend and partner, Nick Torres. Nick, this my mom Barbara Bishop” Ellie said, Nick smiled his best smile and stuck out his hand. Barbara got a sly smile and pulled him into a hug. 

“Nick, it is great to finally meet you.” Barbara said, “Be prepared; we are hugging bunch around these parts.”

Barbara pulled Nick into a warm hug. Nick was surprised that tear sprung into his eyes. Barbara’s hugs reminded him of his late mother’s hugs, and this was the first time in years he thought of his mom. “Thank You for saving my daughter,” Barbara whispered in his ear. 

Again Nick felt tears.

“Okay, Mama. I’d like my boyfriend back before you make him a sobbing mess.” Ellie said. Ellie smiled at her mom, and Nick grabbed both bags. 

Ellie leads the way into the house. Barbara trailing as Nick was in the middle. The kitchen was beautifully decorated and warm from whatever was baking in the oven. Nick stopped and looked around, and suddenly the walls felt like they were closing in, and tears filled his eyes. Nick squeezed Ellie’s hand and whispered into her ear. 

“I need to take a minute and sit in the car,” Nick said. And headed for the truck. 

Ellie watched her boyfriend retreat to the truck and glanced at her mom. 

“Sugar B. Give him a minute. Some people have horrible childhoods that when walking into a place where they have a wonderful childhood is enough to bring tears.

Ellie took the luggage upstairs, and Barbara moved around the house, when Ellie came back downstairs, she went back to the truck. She climbed inside.

Nick sighed as he watched Ellie climb into the truck.

Ellie asked, “What? Why did you sigh?”

Nick smiled and responded, “I didn’t sigh.” 

Ellie gave Nick a pointed look and reached over and weaved her fingers in with his. 

“I always dreamed of having a house like this. My mom didn’t even clean the house. It was filthy, and drugs everywhere. Then my dad left. We stayed out of foster care as long as possible. But then when I was 14, my Abuela took us in. Lucia was 17, and when she turned 18, she left to join the marines. When I was 18, I joined the Marines. My Abuela died when I turned 19. Everyone I loved abandoned me.” Nick explained.

“Well, I’m not going to abandon you,” Ellie responded. 

Nick laughed a watery laugh and kissed her hand. Tears fell down his cheeks. Ellie reached over rubbed to rub his neck. 

“It’s going to be okay. Honey. It will be good to get away.” Ellie reassured. “Are you ready to meet my brothers?”

Nick laughed again and groaned. He glanced at Ellie and leaned over to kiss her. There were moments like this when he was so grateful for the women in front of him. 

Ellie pressed her forehead to his and wiped away the tears. She then reopened the door and hopped out of the truck. She jogged over to the driver’s side and opened the door. Nick climbed out and grabbed her hand. Ellie smiled at how often Nick grabbed her hand like she was his lifeline. 

The couple went into the farmhouse. 

Barbara Bishop came back into the door and reached over to hug Nick. 

Ellie grabbed his hand. 

A commotion came through the back door, and Ellie’s brother came thundering through. However, when they saw Ellie, they smiled, and all swarmed in for a hug. They completely ignored Nick. Barbara stayed close to Nick and watched as his heart lept into his eyes as they watched Ellie laughed as all of her three brothers swung her around.

Barbara laughed and then cleared her throat. 

Her children stopped their tomfoolery and looked at their mother. 

“Boys, Eleanor. Please don’t be rude to our guest,” Barbara commented as George, John, and Robs’ eyes swung to over to Nick. Nick suddenly felt like a gazelle starring down 3 lionesses. Ellie watched her brother and immediately walked over to her boyfriend. 

“George, Robby, John I like you to meet my boyfriend Nick Torres” Ellie wrapped her arm around his arm. 

“Hi. It nice to see you again,” Nick stuck out his hand this time. 

George was the first to shake his hand. “Mr. She is not my type. Not ever? Finally woke up, huh?” he said. 

John shook his hand next, and Rob reached over to give Nick a side hug. 

Ellie watched the exchange. “Wait, when did you meet Nick?” 

Nick knowing well enough when to fold. “Sweetheart. They interrogated me in front of the vending machine at work. The first year I worked with you.” 

Barbara smiled and started chopping up some vegetables. Ellie looked at her brothers and her brothers, who all looked like they have seen a ghost. They all mumbled something about being busy, and all made a hasty exit chased by their sister, who was demanding more information.

The kitchen was quiet. Nick watched Barbara hum and prep for dinner.

“That was risky, switching loyalty to Ellie.” Barbara mentioned, “Also telling my boys that you have met them before.”

Nick laughed and sat at the breakfast bar and watched as this woman who gave birth to the woman he loved deftly navigated her kitchen. “Ellie is like a lighthouse guiding me home,” Nick responded. “Every time I seem to tip into darkness, she is one who pulls me back.”

Barbara watched this man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Eleanor always seems to see the best in everyone she meets. One time her dad bought a wild horse, Edward was going to try to mate it another horse then sell it. We were having a tough time and thought it would help. Eleanor was 5 or 6, and nobody wanted to attempt to touch this horse. Ellie walked right into his pen and sweet-talked the stallion. He was only gentle with Ellie. I was sure my tiny baby girl would be killed. However, that’s her. Amid adversity, she walks through unafraid and speaks the truth. She has a gift to see the best in everything.” Barbara explains as she put a pan of food in the oven.

“Your daughter is remarkable,” Nick commented. 

Barbara smiled and said, “Thank you for remarking. She is also brilliant. You must be very special too. Her type is smart, strong, and someone with just a big heart as her.”

Nick scoffed and responded, “Nah, I’m not special. I’m just a good agent who has commitment issues and no family. And a whole lot of baggage and more ghosts then I can shake a fist at.”

Barbara frowned at the young man across from her. So much pain radiated from this young man, and Barbara wanted to take it away. Ellie always went for strays. 

Ellie skipped back into the kitchen. 

“My brothers are never going to interrogate another boyfriend again,” Ellie exclaimed and sidled up to Nick, practically invading his space. Nick wrapped his arm her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

“Oh Yeah, what did you say?” Nick was curious. 

“I told them that I would share all their embarrassing pictures over their Instagram. And every child’s birthday for now until eternity.” Ellie said as she snacked on the veggies and leaned into his embrace.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Nick chuckled. 

“Honey, you will never end up on my bad side,” Ellie said confidently. Ellie kissed Nick’s cheek.

Barbara smiled brightly at the pair. Barbara was excited to meet the man who had claimed her daughter’s heart. It would be an exciting week.


	2. Brother's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George give Both Nick and Ellie some advice

Brother’s Advice.

Ellie Bishop woke at the break of dawn in her old room from her childhood. Nick was in the place next store. Ellie got up and got dressed, and went downstairs to take an early morning ride. She saddled up her horse Cash and rode up to the Murphey’s hill to watch the sunrise. The early morning crispness of the air cleared away the anxiety that seemed to keep her from sleeping. Watching the dawn fill the sky in warm pinks and oranges scattered away from the hurricane clouds that were in her mind’s eye. These clouds threatened to smother her and strangle her. 

Cash, her horse nuzzled her should from where sat on the damp grass. “I know you are worried about breakfast. Let’s head back.”

Ellie loved the feeling of running through the field on horseback. She pushed Cash harder and felt the spunky girl return who loved being outside. Ellie slowed the horse down and let him trot back to the barn. Where her brother George was filling the feeding troughs for the rest of the animals. 

“Hey, Elle. You are up early. I thought you might sleep the day away.?” George asked. 

“No, I needed to reconnect with Cash,” Ellie said as her horse walked into his stall and munched on his breakfast. 

“I’ll take you to breakfast,” George stated. “We can go to Dotties.”

“Okay. Let me get cleaned up.” Ellie smiled brightly. She ran into the house, and on the way to her room, she ran into Nick.

“Nick? You okay?” Ellie asked her boyfriend, who looked like he wasn’t feeling well. 

“What time is it?” Nick asked in a raspy voice. 

“630.” Ellie responded, “You didn’t sleep, did you?” 

Nick shook his head. 

“It’s okay to go back to sleep. Nobody will be up for a while,” Ellie said, and Nick blinked again and turned back to his room and shut the door. Ellie hesitated near his door to hear if he was tossing and turning. If they had been married, Ellie wouldn’t have waited on entering his room, but since they were not, she remained outside the closed portal. Ellie didn’t hear anything, so she assumed that Nick fell back asleep. 

Ellie moved to her bedroom and started to freshen up.   
20 minutes later.

Ellie sat across from her Brother George, in Dottie’s Diner. 

After catching up on family and jobs, the small-town business. The food arrived. 

Ellie and George enjoyed their food. Finally, George asked the question that had been haunting him since Ellie’s divorce.

“Elle. Are you happy?” George asked her as he ate his pancakes.

Ellie paused her fork, floating in the air. She pondered the question. “If you had asked me that a year ago. I would say no. Jake left some horrible scars. Qasim left some aches. But Nick has been a balm to my heart.”

George smiled at his little sister. 

“Ellie. I’m going to give you some advice. Don’t push him away. When you start to feel like you are over-analyzing. Talk to Nick. Reach out to him and let him know you are struggling. Let him in. If you can’t talk to Nick, talk to me. Don’t shut yourself off.” George advised. 

Ellie blushed and looked away. George knew his sister. They finished up their food and headed back to their mother’s house.

When the pulled back into the driveway. Ellie found Nick sitting on the front porch. Ellie looked at George and then jumped out of the car. 

“honey, you okay?” Ellie asked Nick. Nick looked at her with haunted eyes. The same eyes Ellie saw when he was accused of Murder. Ellie sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. 

“I had a bad dream. David Silva was seeking revenge. He found me guilty of everything. They killed me and threw me to the alligators,” Nick said with a haunted voice. 

“Well, good thing there are no gators on my mom’s farm,” Ellie said positivity. “David Silva won’t find you. Especially here, it’s pretty remote.” 

Nick glanced at her and grabbed her hand in his. “Where did you go so early morning?” 

Ellie responded, “I had to reconnect with Cash. My horse. I woke up and wanted to see the sunrise from Gomer’s peak. I’ll take you another time.” 

“Hey Torres, how about helping me bring some firewood?” George asked Ellie went inside to see if her mom needed help.   
Nick walked over to the woodpile and helped George stack some wood.

“Hey man, you okay?” George asked, watching his sister’s boyfriend.

“I’m better. Your sister helps,” Nick answered.

“Elle is fantastic; we all know this. I am going to give you some advice. Make sure she knows every single day how amazing. Jake took her for granted. Ellie is very insecure. She needs someone to make her secure. She is a spitfire and needs someone who won’t box her in but instead allow her to fly. “George remarked. 

Nick Chuckled and said, “She is a free spirit. Most of the time, I can’t keep up with her.” 

George watched this man so taken with his baby sister. Nick, who was a powerful agent. Nick is used to exuding confidence, however here at his family’s farm, Nick seemed scared of his own shadow. George knew that something was bothering the younger man and being here away from everything and Nick seemed unable to relax. 

Ellie called from them the porch that Lunch was ready. Nick glanced around again and seem to take in the scenery. George knew something was bothering Nick.

“Just breathe, man. We are safe out here. Nobody will find you,” George commented.

“I haven’t been safe for years. It’s just a false sense of security,” Nick said. “I don’t want to bring a risk to your family.” 

“Nick, you look like someone who takes care of his loved ones. I trust you to take care of us but, more importantly, my sister. But you also have to let her take care of you. Relax. Breathe. Learn how to ride a horse.” George remarked, “Let the magic of this place make you feel safe. You don’t have a brother, do you?”

“No, just a sister,” Nick replied, a little confused. 

“Having a brother is kinda like having a get out jail free card. We will do anything to protect each other.” Goerge advised, “While you are here, we will keep you safe. It’s our duty.”

George patted him on the shoulder and walked into the house. 

Nick glanced around, not entirely sure there was magic on this land. However, he did feel calm. He followed George into the house.


End file.
